Unknown Territory
by wolf-girl101
Summary: Max and the gang are once again looking to settle down but as always, things don't go the way she planned. Who is the mysterious shadow ceature and what is his connection to Max? I'm not sure what else to write so just read and see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so if it isn't that good I'm sorry and please tell me. **

**I'm not quite sure where I am going with this. It just kind of came to me during one of my free periods.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I am not James Patterson, although I wouldn't mind his writing talent.**

Max POV

"Max? Max." Iggy prodded me awake.

"What? My turn already?" I slowly sat up trying to ease the strain from my cramped muscles. Fang had been on first watch and Iggy second, now it was my turn. Iggy flew up to his branch on the tree next to Gazzy and settled down. I had just settled by the fire when a shadow fell across me, without thinking I lashed out hoping to injure my would be attacker enough so that I could get into fighting mode. When my fist connected with it's target there was a loud groan then someone moaned my name.

"Max… that…really…hurt!"

Fang. OMG I hit Fang and by the sounds of it, it was somewhere really bad. Don't get me wrong I have really good aim, as you can tell, just when my back is turned and I can't see I just go for it.

"What are you doing up? It's my watch you're meant to be sleeping" I whispered. Fang was slowly sinking down on to the grass beside me. "Oh, I'm er… sorry by the way, for… you know" I indicated with my head to where I meant, although all I gained was a meaningful look.

"I thought maybe you wanted some company, but if that is how you are going to treat me I think I would rather go back to sleep" he made a move as if to get up again.

"I told you already I'm sorry. I thought… well actually I don't know what I thought"

"What's going on Max, you've been jumpy for days. It's not like you."

"I don't know. I mean I haven't heard anything from the voice in a while, and I guess it, it just worries me that maybe we're not on the right track you know. That we're meant to be doing something different."

"Maybe the voice wants you to take a break; we can find somewhere the kids will like, settle down for a bit. You know, like a family Max." Is Fang trying to comfort me, I know he cares about the Flock and what they want but, I don't know there's just something different in the way he's talking, as if he is hiding something deep down.

"I don't know Fang, every time we try something goes wrong. Something happens which means that we have to run again, I don't want to put the kids through that again, so soon after everything that has happened. It wouldn't be fair"

"Just think about it Max okay"

"Okay. I'll think, but that's it"

He got up and walked back over to the sleeping Flock. What was that, Fang doesn't express his feelings, dang I don't even express my feelings. Was that a connection, I mean no sparks were flying between us but still. Urgh men, do normal men act like Fang as well or is it just him, he is so confusing sometimes yet I still understand him and him me.

He's right though a family is what we all want, and I have that. I have parents and a half sister, but I can't go to them because they don't have what the Flock does – and I don't mean the wings – they don't know what it is like to be hunted every second of every day.

That is why I can't go to them; I can't bring the bad guys straight to their door (although Jeb might have already done that). I have to do what is right for my Flock.

That is why I am leader.

That is why I'm going to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**A/N: I know that it's a tad short but I wanted to leave it there so that I can continue writing if you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. If I get three reviews I will consider writing more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I only got two reviews but i already had this chapter written, so i figured why waste it. Thanks for the comments, hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer, but I'm just doing it as I go so we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Like last time sadly I'm not JP, all characters - Max and the Flock, the Flyboys etc - are JP's any other monsters not mentioned in the Maximum Ride books are my own.**

Max POV

_You're doing the right thing Max_

Oh not you again. Where have you been anyway? On vacation?

_That's not important. Do what you believe is right Max. It will all come together in time._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Max you okay" Nudge looked at me warily

"Yeah, the voice is back is all"

Great the voice is back which means I have to be doing something right. Right? Angel came over to me and took my hand, she tugged me down so that I was kneeling at her level and looked me deep in the eyes.

"What is it sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Everything is going to be fine Max, I just know it" she brought her hand up to my face, she closed her eyes and I did the same. Suddenly there was a picture of our old house, the happy times we spent there. Flying through the woods at just over a hundred miles an hour - of course I can do more than that now - helping Iggy with the cooking - what a disaster that was. I hope this isn't a new ability of hers. When I opened my eyes Angel was smiling and so was I.

"It will be like that again Max, it will I promise" silently reassuring myself that I was doing the right thing Angel walked over to where her brother and Total were playing. Iggy and Nudge were beside the tree silently whispering about something, I would ask what later, although I'm not sure I want to know. Fang…well Fang.

"Fang? FANG where the hell are you?"

"I'm here Max. God there's no need to sound so worried anyone wold think you care" he'd done his disappearing act again, quite literally. It's like he's a chameleon or something.

"Don't do that! I sound worried because we've only just got back together as a whole Flock and I don't want anyone disappearing again. Okay?" wow where did that come from. This isn't me, I don't feel. Well I do, but I try not to show it, I have got to keep it together and under control.

The low buzzing sound brought me back to my self, flyboys where coming at us from above and fast. There was about fifty of them, so not that many but enough.

"Guys U and A now. Angel, Nudge take the left. Iggy, Gazzy the right. Fang you and I'll take those in the middle." Fang came up beside me as the rest of the Flock took their place.

"Max do you think this is a good idea splitting us up? You said yourself that you didn't want anyone disappearing" his usual set look softened but became more serious at the same time.

"They can hold their own, we've fought more than this before Fang. I believe in them and so should you"

_Well spoken Max, but keep your eye on the goal._

Soon enough the flyboys were on us. Nudge, having mastered the whole magnetism thing, was making them smash into each other and plummet to the ground, Angel was fighting her little heart out, she may look cute but trust me she can be evil when she puts her mind to it. Iggy and Gazzy, they were doing the usual seriously I don't know where they keep all those bombs, I'm so going to have to search them later. Fang went straight into fight mode and I was aiming for the base of the spine, trying to diable them without much luck. The only consolation was that these flyboys were an old model and didn't have guns, otherwise we might have been in trouble.

They put up a good fight but the Flock overcame them with only a few cuts and bruises, most of which were my own. The flyboys littered the ground below us but something else was moving down there. This something was like a shadow flitting across the ground, I looked around at the Flock but they hadn't seen it they were too busy celebrating. When I looked back it was gone.

"Alright lets get out of here guys" I headed West without a thought to where I was going. We flew for what felt like hours passing over towns and small cities. Surprisingly none of the Flock complained about food pangs or being tired, hopefully they were still flying on the adrenaline of the fight.

We were passing over a forest when again something caught my eye on the ground. It was the same shadowlike creature from before, it stopped and looked up directly at us, with my raptor vision I could see it's face or more importantly it's eyes. They were bright white with a black slash down the middle, similar to a cats, our eyes locked and a searing pain started in my head blinding me, it was like when I first started to hear the voice but somehow it felt worse.

I felt my wings fold but there was nothing I could do, the air was whipping past me, I was falling to the ground and I couldn't stop. A piercing sound filled my ears and I soon realised that it was me. I was screaming my lungs out, but I couldn't get enough air into them to breath.

Suddenly strong arms were around me, but we were still falling moving too fast to stop. I was still screaming and I could hear something, no someone mumbling but I couldn't make anything out. The ground came upon us quickly, there was an almighty thump and then there was nothing but darkness washing over me.

**A/N: Okay, I'm guessing you know whose strong arms they are but the question is what happened to Max? And who is this shadow like creature? Wouldn't you like to know. There is more still to come I promise, so please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if the first part of this chapter sounds a bit odd, but it's going to be in Fangs POV and I'm not that good as writing/thinking as a guy.**

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not JP, I do not own Maximum Ride - would love to though.**

**Any other creatures in the story other than Max, the Flock, Flyboys etc are mine.**

Fang POV

Crap. Max. I dove without a second thought, I couldn't lose her, not again and not for good. She had disappeared through the cloud and by the time I had caught up with her she was nearing the ground. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and tried to block out the piercing scream that escaped her lips. I closed my eyes and prepared to land.

I couldn't slow, I didn't have time. There was nothing I could do but let us crash into the ground. The Flock were behind us shouting, screaming, for once Nudge seemed to be in silent shock. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of green before darkness overcame me.

When I came round the Flock had just landed and Max was lying awkwardly in my arms. I shifted her so that she was lying on the grass and Iggy ran his hands over her body checking for broken bones. Blood was coming from her head and she was as white as a sheet, but she was breathing that's all I cared for. Angel sobbed into my shoulder and Nudge comforted the Gasman. I always forget how old the kids are, they act so mature for their age and have been through so much. They need Max, she's a part of them, a part of me, she can't leave us I wouldn't let her.

"Fang, is Max going to be okay. She isn't going to die is she?" Angel had pulled back and was looking me straight in the face, I tried to hide my thoughts but I couldn't. "Tell me the truth Fang, I know how you feel"

"No Angel she's not going to die. Max is just a bit bruised that's all and her head will stop bleeding soon, remember head wounds always bled a lot" I smiled weakly and she went to join Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy was looking after Max, having ripped up a spare t-shirt he was pressing it against her head.

"How's she holding out Ig?"

"She's fine, I think you took the brunt of the fall. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Light-headed?"

"Hungry. We really should have stopped back at the last town. Maybe that's what it was, maybe that's why she fell. You know she always pushes herself too far"

"I don't know Fang, she knows when to stop. Why don't you and the others go find some food and I'll look after our patient."

"Okay, take care of her Iggy" with one final glace at Max I walked over to the others. It was my turn to take charge, to be the leader until Max came round.

"Lets go get some food guys. Total why don't you stay with Iggy and Max, keep guard"

"I'm not a guard dog you know. I have wings, I can fly" he turned his back on me. Maybe he thought it would be effective, but it really wasn't, the girls started in a fit of silent giggles.

"Yeah, that's why Iggy and I carry you all the time" a smirk crept across my face, washing away my trade mark set look.

"Well if I'm such a burden to you both, I'll fly with Max…" at the sound of her name we all fell silent. "Okay I'll stay but only for Max. Now tell me how's my bark. Woof or should it be more Ruff. I can do it deeper, look don't laugh I need to know if I'm going to keep watch"

"Any will do but I think if anyone comes along, they'll be sent into shock because you can talk and have wings" Iggy called from a few meters away "Now get over here will you, or make our self useful and go and fetch some sticks for a fire"

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and I left and headed back the way we came. I had taken the Max card and one of the rucksacks. There was a small supermarket in the last town that we passed, when we got there the kids ran inside and grabbed a basket. We picked up the essentials, water and lots of it, biscuits and chips, we could do a bigger shop when max came round.

As we came out of the supermarket we caught site of a fast food place and decided to grab something hot. When we entered the kids looked at the menu and Gazzy chose something for Iggy. I ordered four burgers, three lots of fries, an apple pie and a chocolate milkshake. Nudge and Angel both ordered two burgers and chicken nuggets each along with a sundae and vanilla milkshake. Gazzy ordered him and Iggy the same as me and we got Total some chicken.

"Fang do you think we should get Max something? Or will she still be unconscious when we get back?"

"I don't know sweetheart, known Max she'll still be out for the count"

As we paid for our food we gained some strange looks from the other families that were eating in. We grabbed our food and carried it outside heading for the alley in which we landed in. Each of us had a bag in our hands and tried not to drop anything as we took of .

Approaching the spot where we had left the others a faint glow could be seen through the trees. Landing silently we walked to where Iggy and Total were sitting talking. They sat on one side of the fire whilst Max lay motionless on the other, her head rested against one of my spare tops.

"I smell food" Iggy was practically watering at the mouth just looking at the bags. Gazzy handed Iggy his bag and sat down by his side, they began talking about the fight against the flyboys.

Only hours ago we'd been doing what we do best and now we were silently waiting. The unspoken words passed through each of us, always they lingered in the back of our minds.

Night fell and still Max never woke. Iggy offered to take first watch and I would take second. I took my perch on a nearby branch overlooking the rest of the flock and closed my eyes and slept.

For the first time in months I dreamt.

**A/N: I hope this sounded okay, I know that it's not very Fang like but with Max out for the count I didn't think that he would act his usual self. I know I said the first part of the chapter would be Fang but I got a bit carried away. Max again next chapter - hopefully.**

**Please review thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to start in Fang's POV again then hopefully move on to Max. Plus maybe a little bit of Fax.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, I don't own Maximum Ride or any other characters from the books.**

**Claimer: I do own any of the other creatures that turn up in my story.**

*Fang's Dream*

_I was in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Darkness engulfed me. The Flock was gone, so was Max. I was alone._

_Noises rustled in the bushes and someone screamed far off in the distance. Max? No it couldn't have been. Yet it was I knew it just as easily as I know her feelings. I tried to run to her, to help her, save her. But I couldn't. I tried to fly to her but my wings wouldn't unfurl. The shadows held me._

_I called out, but my voice was lost. The noises quietened and the screaming stopped. I could hear foot falls coming closer. Something stepped into the clearing but I could see nothing. The steps came closer still, the sodden ground squelched under foot._

_Invisible hands ran along my body sending shivers up my spine, hidden voices called my name their warm breath caressing my neck. The trees whispered around me and a light breeze stirred my hair. The calls resounded in my ears repeating my name, over and over._

"_Fang, Fang. We're here to help you Fang"_

"_Close you eyes Fang. Let us lead you"_

"_Fang. Fang. Fang" _

_The sweet voices became softer yet clearer still. I listened, I closed my eyes._

_Flashes of the school came to me, young children of all species, shapes and sizes sat in the cages around me. Failed experiments, that's what they were, waiting patiently for the pain to end. They would be terminated. A young girl about my own age was in the cage opposite, she tried to soothe them, talk to them. That girl was Max._

_Next came the children that we rescued from the Institute, the older girl with wings took them, choosing to go there own way. They didn't want to be with us and I did not blame them, but some were so weak, too weak to survive the outside world. You could see it in their faces, they new, yet they were still grateful to be free._

_When I opened my eyes, there was nothing but hot breath on the back of my neck._

"_We're here to help you Fang. You need it, you all do"_

_The voice retreated back into the shadows, still calling my name._

"_Fang. Fang…"_

_But I was calling for her. For Max _

Max POV

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. It sounded like Fang but as far as I could tell the Flock were asleep. I tried to sit up but my head was groggy and hurt, I could smell dried blood and realised it was my own.

"Max? You okay? You've been out for ages, gave us all a right scare"

"Iggy?" my words came out rough, like they had been put through a grater. "I thought Fang was on watch, I thought I could hear him"

"He's been like that for ages, he won't stop and he won't wake up. Must be some dream, or nightmare, I'm surprised he hasn't woke everyone up. Here have something to drink, Fang and the guys went and got some food before. It's not much but we didn't know how long we would be staying"

"You mean because of me. Why don't you go get some sleep Ig, I'll take over"

"It's Fangs watch in a few anyway. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No I'll do it. Night Ig"

As Iggy took off into the over head branches I slowly stretched out my wings – thirteen feet of pure perfection – they hurt like hell from being pressed against my spine for so long. I crept to my feet and moved to the tree that Fang was sleeping in, I had to steady my self a couple of times before I managed to fly to the branch next to his. He looked so peaceful in sleep, unmoving, Fang like. He had quietened down but his lips were still mumbling forming, silent words.

"Fang. Fang. Come on wake up sleepy head, it's your watch" there was no response, so holding on to the trunk of the tree I reached out to shake his arm. Still nothing, I tried to move him slightly but I was too scared of pushing him out the tree. At my last attempt of prodding, his fist closed around my wrist.

"Will you quit it, I'm awake alright"  
"Yeah now maybe, but you weren't five seconds ago"

"Do you know how much you scared me today Max? I had to watch as you plummeted to the ground; it was like trying to catch a flying cannonball"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it"

"I know but… just don't scare me like that again okay"

"I'll try"

We flew back to the ground and sat round the burning embers of the fire, we talked for a while and then suddenly Fang moved closer. He reached out and took my face in his hand, turned my head towards him and looked me deep in the eyes. He started to say something but stopped then started again.

"Promise me something Max. Promise me that you won't leave me" I gulped, did Fang have the same feelings for me as I did for him. The last time he kissed me I ran away, too freaked out to come to terms with what had happened. Lamely I just looked up at him, slowly I nodded.

Fang slowly lowered his head to mine and this time I didn't run, I didn't want to. He kissed me softly at first waiting for my response, I kissed him back just as soft afraid he would pull back, decide it was a bad idea. The kiss deepened and his hand snaked from my face to the back of my neck, tangling in my hair. Mine doing the same, I held him tight, as if I were to let go he would surely disappear.

It seemed like a lifetime before we broke apart, when we did Fang laid a kiss on my forehead and we sat in silence. The minutes passed and I sat with my head on his shoulder and his arm round my waist. Raindrops slowly began to fall. I looked towards the sky and made my decision. I stood and let my wings extend, the cool breeze that brushed through my wings teased me.

"I'm going for a fly, stretch my wings a bit" Fang stood and looked at me.

"You want me to come with you, keep you company" his eyes sparkled with the hope of a midnight flight.

"No, you stay and keep an eye on the Flock. Don't worry I'll be fine" I rose onto my tiptoes and brushed a kiss across his lips, before running across the clearing, unfurling my wings and taking off into the midnight sky.

**A/N: Together at last, well kind of. Review and let me know what you think. If you spot any mistakes please tell me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, it was one of those times when you know what to write but don't know how to write it. Just to forewarn you, this chapter is more of a filler and focuses more on Max. Hope you enjoy it, happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, I do not own Max and the Flock or any other characters from the books.**

**Claimer: I do however own any other creatures that turn up in my story.**

Max POV

Exhilarated. That was the only way to describe what I felt. I soared through the sky like I was the only person alive. The wind forced tears from my eyes, but all I could do was smile, I had not felt as free in days. We were always hyped up incase someone were to come after us, but after the days events I didn't much care.

Thoughts ricocheted around in my head. _Fang likes me, as in likes me likes me. OMG, what do I do? How is this going to affect the Flock? I mean what if something happens, if we get together and then split up. Will the Flock break apart again?_ When I finally came from my reverie, I was nearing the end of the forest. I could just make out where the trees stopped but something else began. It looked like water.

From above, the silent breeze sent ripples across its surface and the reflection of the moon gleamed in the darkness. I flew out over the silver topped surface and gradually descended. When I got low enough I stretched out my arm and dipped my fingers into the ice cool water. Feeling the spray being splashed into my face, the sensation was immediate and goose bumps exploded along my arms and body. I flew back up into the clear night sky and back towards land.

As I neared the edge of the lake, I once again descended landing in a run. I walked to the waters edge and stared into the midnight mirror that lapped at my feet. I hopped first on one leg and then the other, as I struggled with my trainers and socks. Finally when I was free, I peeled off my grubby clothes until I was left standing in my underwear. I knew clean clothes would await me back at camp but the feeling of cleanliness was too great.

I walked along the pebbles that bordered the waters edge, ignoring the slight twinge of pain, from the odd sharp pebble, that occasionally shot through my body. My feet became submerged in the cool water and soon I was up to my waist in it. I swam out until the ground beneath me gave way to the depths of murkiness. The dirt was slowly washing off my body and my pale skin began to show, you would never have known the true color of our skin by looking at us. We had become so connected with nature and the outside world that to bathe was a luxury, one that we only got at home.

As I lay back in the water I began to wonder what home was. My home was with my Flock, wherever that may be, but they want a proper home. With the everyday luxuries of life, beds, showers, food, friends and everything else that goes with it. With this came the realization of what I was doing, I had to find us a home. That was my new mission.

_Relax Max. You need to enjoy it while you can. The world will need you again soon enough._

Great that was all I needed, the Voice telling me what to do. Although come to think about it that was nothing new. Relax; it was easy to do floating on the still water.

"Relax. Relax" I sighed to myself, closed my eyes and let myself sink below the glassy surface. My hair splayed out around me, I opened my eyes but could see nothing apart from the murky waters. By the time I surfaced and made my way to the shore, the sky had begun to lighten. I walked back to my clothes and used my t-shirt to dry myself off; I dressed feeling the chill of the morning air lighten.

Again I stood on the bank of the lake, bending down I picked up some flat stones and skimmed them into the water. They sunk, every last one of them, the guys were better at it than me, even Iggy could send one over twenty yards, but me no chance.

_Max_

"What now? More advice, criticism or do you just want to talk?"

_Max. Max. Max. Listen._

"To what? You, nature, the sound of my own voice echoing for however many miles around" The Voice made a noise that sounded pretty close to laughter.

_No Max, not __your__ self._

A noise reverberated around me, an echo. I hadn't said anything and there was no one else around. Looking out over the lake I could see a light that hadn't been there before, but in front of the light was a silhouette. That same shadow creature from the previous day.

_Come Max. Let me show you._

"Show me? Show me what?" involuntarily my wings began to unfold, my feet moved my body backwards as if preparing for take off.

_Don't be stubborn Max. Go with the flow._

My body tensed, the voice could share my head, but there was no way I was letting it take control of my body.

_In case you hadn't noticed Max. The flow is what I'm telling you._

My muscles jerked and my legs pounded the ground, my wings stroked _up, down, up, down_ slicing through the stiff morning air. Before I knew it I was in the air and heading for the opposite side of the lake. The shadow creature stood, unmoving, waiting, its eyes on me. I fought to turn back but my body protested, the voice was becoming stronger and I had no idea how. I willed my wings to fold back into my body but they wouldn't.

_Don't fight me Max. Follow me. Let me take you. Let me show you._

"What let you take me to my death, or worse. That… that thing was there when we fought the flyboys and when I went down yesterday. And what, you want me to sit round a camp fire singing songs with it" Another noise from the Voice, this time it sounded more like an exasperated sigh.

_Just wait Max. Be patient._

We neared the waters edge - we being the Voice and myself - the creature was still stood there looking at me, staring at me. I was careful not to make eye contact, after what happened last time I wasn't taking any chances. I couldn't let myself black out, the Flock would miss me, and Fang would know that I was gone. My last words to him went round in my head _Don't worry I'll be fine_, yeah if fine meant getting yourself into one big mess.

My body had finally started to descend just as the creature stepped forward. I landed softly running slightly straight into the path of the shadow creature before me.

The creature towered over me by several feet, and that's pretty high considering I'm tall for a girl. Its body was pure black like the wings on a vulture; the only feature visible was the bright white of its eyes with the black slit down the middle. Its hands were human; leading into long slender fingers it didn't have nails, instead its fingertips ended in a point. With long muscular legs and lean upper body the creature was something of a wonder. It turned it's back on me and began to walk away, to the light behind it. Something in the way it moved reminded me of an animal trying to walk on two legs, uncoordinated and clumsy like freshly transformed werewolves in the movies.

"_Come Max. I have something to show you."_

I heard what the Voice was said but something wasn't right. The Voice wasn't in my head it was around me.

**A/N: Okay I know it's a bit of an awkward ending (or chapter) but I had to set it up for the next chapter.****As always please review.**

**I'm going to try and post one chapter a week, hopefully that should work because it's what I'm doing for my new story Faces from the past (Twilight).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It might take me a while to update at the moment because my laptop screen has decided to go on the blink and won't work. **

**Another awkward chapter is to come and it might seem a little predictable, but hopefully it will make sense in the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and/or any other characters from the books.**

**Claimer: I do own the shadow creature and any other characters not in the books.**

Max POV

"Come Max. I have something to show you"

The shadow creature continued to walk towards the light, which was not so far off in the distance, illuminating all that was in front of it and encasing all that was behind it in darkness. I automatically turned to follow, not knowing if the voice was once again controlling me or if I did it on my own accord. Intrigue began to set in.

As the light grew bigger and brighter the shadows lessened, the creature began to stand out against the morning glare. My thoughts turned to the creature that walked before me; something about it was so familiar, yet it scared me. Whenever I saw it I felt a bout of unease over come me, I wanted to run, to fly, but something stopped me. Something held me and captivated me that I just had to know, I had to find out just what it was this creature wanted with me.

The creature stopped a few yards from the light. Behind it was a small out house and behind that… well, who knows where it had lead me. Again I avoided the animal like stare that the creature fixed on me, choosing instead to look at the muddied ground.

"_Look at me Max"_ the creatures voice was familiar, like so many other things about it, I couldn't tell whether it was male or female, adult or child.

Without hesitation I looked into the creature's eyes, the instance I did I regretted it. Again a blinding pain shot through my skull and images filled my head. Children from the school, experiments gone wrong, dying in cages next to each other, myself trying to console them, talk to them, anything to make them feel a little better. The children from the institute, crammed into those cages, all of them were so young so weak. The image suddenly shifted to that of Erasers, both model like and half formed, more importantly they turned to Ari. I watched myself kill him in the sewer in New York, then holding his lifeless body amongst the mass of many others in Germany. My brother, so young like many of the others, lived so little and fought so hard to be seen and heard.

I cried out in pain and dropped to my knees. The images in my head changed again and focused on something hazy, uncertain. Flyboys were holding the Flock, they were covered in blood it was running from their heads and down their faces – head wounds always bleed more - and I could do nothing to stop them. I was… I was in a cage, to small for my for my fourteen year old self, screaming at them to stop. My eyes connected with Fang's, his trying to reassure me and mine apologizing for what was to come. There was a sudden crack and his lifeless body hit the floor, his neck was twisted and his dark glassy eyes stared at me, his once captor looked around triumphantly. More cracks followed, more bodies hit the ground, and then the Flock – even Total – was gone. I was alone.

Hot tears spilled and flowed over my cheeks, my hands gripped my head and my nails began to dig into my skull. Another vision, slightly clearer than the last, came to me. A house basked in golden sunshine; laughter filled the air around me. Angel and Nudge? Something exploded behind the house; a puff of smoke could be seen in the distance. Iggy and Gazzy? Someone, a girl, walked out from the house and was suddenly caught; tight arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around. No it couldn't be. A melodious voice called her name.

"Max"

"Max"

The pain subsided and I felt a hand being placed gently on my shoulder. I looked up once again into the face of the shadow creature and… nothing. Nothing happened, no pain, no visions, nothing. It placed a sturdy hand under my elbow and guided me to my feet; the creature raised a hand and tenderly brushed the tears from my face.

"_I don't mean to hurt you Max. It's not something I wish to achieve. You see, we are so closely bonded you and I, we are practically a part of each other. It can not be helped. You have to learn to accept that Max."_

"Okay, stupid question time. Who the hell are you? What are you? How do you know me? What do you want with my Flock and me? And, I'm sorry, but how exactly are we practically part of each other?"

"_You know me Max. I'm part of you. Nothing you say or do can change that. As for the Flock, I'm here to help you Max. You need it, you all do. We'll be here when you need us; all you have to do is call. In the meantime enjoy it while you can."_

Before I could say anything more, the creature melted into the shadows that the early morning sun was throwing. I looked around me, then back to where it had stood. How could something have just disappeared like that, I was baffled, it had been right there in front of me. I turned to leave but was stopped short by the Voice. It was strange; it had been quiet all through my ordeal with the shadow creature yet strangely it had been there all the same.

_Take a look around Max. Weigh your options. Mull things over for a while._

"Weigh my options. Mull things over. What are you a guidance councilor or something? Actually don't bother answering that, it's too early for your smart ass remarks"

_What harm could it do Max. You never know, you might find something useful._

"Great, just what I need. You know the Flock will be wondering where it is exactly that I have got to"

_They're still sleeping Max. Fang is keeping watch and going over everything that has happened so far._

"Wow, was that a straight answer? I don't think I've had one of those from you in a while"

The Voice never replied to me and instead of waiting I decided to turn back and have a look. The light was gone now that the morning sun had appeared but something lingered in the background, as I neared it I could see that it was a building, a house in fact.

"Oh man. You've got to be kidding me. This is too good to be true."

Once again the voice never replied and I kept on walking. I checked out the perimeter, forest surrounded the house at both sides and encircled most of the front. Taking off into the air I checked the visibility of the house. From above it was practically invisible; the branches from the trees created a canopy overhead and covered it from any devious wandering eyes. The creature's voice and the Voice merged into one in my head. _You might find something useful._ _In the meantime enjoy it while you can._ They were so similar in words; they had the same powerful connection, control over me. In a matter of minutes I had made my decision.

I would take them up on their offer. I would go back to the Flock, tell them what I had found. Fang and I could scope the house out better together, check the inside out then report back to the Flock with the news. With this in mind, I took one last look down at the house. I looked over the darkness of the forest around me and smiled.

"Maybe it will work out for the best this time" I sighed to my self and took off heading back to the Flock. My family.

"For a while at least"

**A/N: So what did you think?? As always please review, just push that little button below.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a five hour art exam and my computer at home doesn't work.  
****Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be written in third person so it might be a little sucky. On the plus side you get to find out what the deal is with the shadow creature. On the negative side it's a _slightly_ shorter chapter than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books that are mentioned, as I am not JP.**

**Claimer: I do own any of the other characters e.g. the shadow creature.**

Third Person

The shadow creature melted into the shadows that the morning sun was throwing. It stayed hidden and watched Max for a while, revelling in the confusion that it created deep within her. It knew the familiarity that she spoke of.

As Max turned to leave the shadow creature knew that she had to be stopped. She had to take advantage of her time alone, she had to think things over and fulfil the mission that she had set herself.

"_Take a look around Max. Weigh your options. Mull things over for a while."_ The shadow creature spoke softly but clearly knowing that Max would hear it voice.

"Weigh my options. Mull things over. What are you a guidance councilor or something? Actually don't bother answering that, it's too early for your smart ass remarks"

When the creature heard Max's response it knew that she would stay, knew what she would find and that she could be happy. The Flock could be happy. For a while at least. Turning the shadow creature retreated in tot eh forest, flitting across the ground and around the trees.

"_What harm could it do Max. You never know, you might find something useful"_

Within milliseconds of finishing the sentence the creature had arrived at its destination, a clearing in the forest where the embers of a fire burnt against the morning sky and a silhouette sat beside it. It again awaited Max's response.

"Great, just what I need. You know the Flock will be wondering where it is exactly that I have got to"

If the creature could have laughed, it would have. It fused with the shadows at the base of the trees and appeared again at the top, surveying its surroundings before speaking.

"_They're still sleeping Max. Fang is keeping watch and going over everything that has happened so far"_

"Wow, was that a straight answer? I don't think I've had one of those from you in a while"

The shadow creature looked through Max's eyes and could see her walking towards the house. The bond between them was strong and it was growing in strength everyday, that was why it had been able to control her and it wanted to be there for her. To help her, having come from Max the creature was trained to follow and protect her. It saw to it that the other in the forest knew this and from what they themselves knew and could remember Max had been good to them, they agreed to follow the shadow creatures lead. Max and the Flock had been there for them and helped them, now it was their turn to repay the favor.

It was after the Flock had defeated the Uber Director that Max began to have the nightmare. She struggled to sleep at night, she saw so much pain and destruction that same pain and destruction that the Flock and her were fighting against and trying to prevent. When she was in this state of mind the Flock couldn't help her, she wouldn't respond to them no matter what they did. It made them mad and angry that things had gotten this far, they didn't understand why it was happening or why Max couldn't talk to them about how she was feeling. They were also upset because Max was there leader and they had never seen her so weak.

Angel and Fang were affected the most, apart from Max herself, by her dreams. Angel because she could not help but see the dreams through Max's mind, she saw all the terror and pain that her beloved mother-like figure was going through; and Fang because, although he had not yet told Max and had only just admitted it to himself, he loved her.

As the nights went on Max became too weak to fight the dreams any longer and the Voice was there for her, trying to protect her unconscious mind. This was how it first began to control her; it soothed her during the night and made her body relax. Slowly, through Max, the Voice had become to be a separate being, a thing of the night made of the shadows and dark entities from her dreams. From then on the shadow creature has been following the Flock, watching over them when Max hadn't been around, like now for example. The shadow creature sat in the trees for a while watching the Flock sleep. Fang was sat before the now burnt out fire contemplating the events of that day and Max was on her way back to the Flock.

"_You know Max, you two would be good together"_

"What?? Who??"

_"You know who I mean Max. Admit it"_

Max was taking her time in getting back to the Flock, contemplating on what to tell them. As she neared them the creature again disappeared into the shadows, watching silently from a distance, it was being called by the others and knew it had to leave the Flock to Max. It knew that she would do what was right. The creature watched on until Max landed, when she did it turned and darted into the forest. Following the familiar track to another clearing it met the others, each of different species, shapes and sizes all of them young children or teenagers.

_"Max has found the house. She's going to tell the Flock about it when they wake up"_

A girl, a couple of years younger than Max, stepped forward; the others seemed to follow her, although they took their orders from the shadow creature they looked to her for reassurance. She was the oldest there, all the children ranged from different ages, and she was the one they went to. When the shadow creature had spoken a sigh of relief escaped all their lips, their plan was to be set in motion.

They needed to keep an eye on the Flock whilst they made their move. They didn't want to harm them but to help them they needed to be close by; even though the shadow creature new Max, it didn't know the rest of the Flock and for what they were there to do they needed to know everything. Max wasn't the only person that the shadow creature had been talking to, when it came into existence there was someone else intent on helping Max and that someone she knew all to well.

**A/N: Having revised the situation writing in third person is a hell of a lot harder than writing as a guy *coughs* Fang *coughs*. However I hope that you enjoyed reading it more than I did writing it, and if it sucks I promise to**** try**** and not write in third person again unless it is absolutely necessary.**

**As always please review. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The first part of this chapter was written when I had just got some of my exam results, so it might not be as good as normal; however I have tried to make it just as good as the other chapters. Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Flock or characters from the books.**

**Claimer: I do own the shadow creature and any other random creatures.**

Max POV

I soared through the sky, elated at the thought of telling the Flock what I had found. _Nudge and Angel will be so happy that they had somewhere to call their own. Iggy and Gazzy could create their own space for blowing things up and Fang and me…well we could relax try and work things out between us and see where it takes us. _These thoughts were flying through my head at a million miles an hour; the buzz, which traversed through me, was enlightening. My family would stay together; we could live like normal people for a while without the threat that followed us through every day life.

As I neared our camp I could see Fang sat beside the burnt out embers of the fire, I landed silently and crept up behind him as I threw my arms round his neck he jumped slightly, startled by the unknown attack. When he realized it was me he brought me round to sit on his knee and kissed me softly, I smiled lazily up at him unable to do anything else.

"What are you thinking Max. Something's wrong"

"On the contrary, something is right. Very right."

"Max? What's going on?

"Just wait and see"

I sat there staring into Fang's dark eyes with a big goofy smile on my face, I knew that the comforting feel of security wouldn't last for long and that I would always be on my guard but I had to give it a try, for the others, if I didn't it would always be in my mind; it would be something that we could have had but lost and if I kept dwelling on it Angel would pick up on it, and where would it get me then.

Slowly the Flock began to wake to wake up and I slipped off Fang's knee to the cold ground beside him, Angel was bounding around, having read some of my mind, and jumping on Nudge to try and wake her up. Iggy and Gazzy joined Fang and me by the fire and started to dg into the left over biscuits from last night.

"Max! I'm sooooo happy, told you everything would be alright didn't I"

"I know sweetheart, and it will be"

Fang gave me a dubious look and I sent him one back that said _be patient, you'll find out soon, _he rolled his eyes at me but said no more. Angel came over to me and sat in my lap, silently munching on a half eaten biscuit whilst feeding the other half to Total as he mumbled something about not getting his morning coffee. Nudge sleepily made her way over to the rest of us, when she sat down she leaned her head down onto Iggy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Nudge, don't you dare go back to sleep. Are you listening to me?"  
"I'm not, I'm awake I promise. Just resting my eyes is all"

"Resting your eyes? Nudge you've woke up"

"I know but…" her eyes shot open and she stared at me "Max! OMG your awake, you were out for so long I didn't think that you were going to wake up. I thought something really bad had happened, I mean there was so much blood coming from your head, and I know that you say head wounds bleed more but there was just so much and…" thankfully Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand cutting her ramblings short, I sent him a grateful look then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Thanks Ig. I'm fine Nudge, now if you can be quiet for a second I have something to tell you all"

Iggy slowly removed his hand from Nudges mouth and six pairs of eyes – including Total – turned to look at me with questioning faces. Angel squirmed in my lap with a big toothy smile on her face, knowing part of it already and bursting with the wait. Fang's eyes bored into mine, I could practically see the questions flying around inside his head.

"This morning when I went for a fly around I found something…" I recapped the events of the early morning, leaving out the encounter with the shadow creature and the part about the Voice controlling me, instead telling them that I took a walk around the lake, to which I gained many dubious looks, and stumbled across the abandoned house with the canopy of trees above. The girls eyes grew wide at the mention of the lake and the guys when I told them about all of the space that they could use, Total was happy to have a warm place to stay and grumbled about not being made for out door living.

Fang agreed to come with me and scout the house out a bit more just incase, and after a few biscuits and mouthfuls of water we left putting Iggy and Nudge in charge of the others until we got back. I had to fly slower than what I had when I was by myself, but this time I was grateful for the company; a had silence captured us but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, more one of understanding. Fang and I both knew what this meant to the Flock and we didn't want anything to jeopardize it, the silence between us spoke the words that we didn't need to; we were both thinking it _what if something goes wrong? What if it's a trap? What it...? What if…?_ The questions and silence only mounted and as we made our way out over the lake Fang broke it.

"There's something you're not telling me Max, I can see it in your eyes"

"It's nothing. Honestly Fang you read too much into things sometimes"  
"No Max I don't. I know you and there is something your not telling me, now what is it"  
"Fang seri…"  
"Don't lie to me Max or try to cover it up, it won't work" his voice had began to turn harder as we had been speaking

_Why not tell him the truth Max. What is there to hide?  
_Lets see how about the fact that I'm slowly going insane, seeing and talking to weird creatures that seems to have come out of the shadows or something. Oh and the fact that I only found the house because of you and that same creature.

_Well, what does that tell you Max? Think about it._

"Max? Max?"  
My head snapped around at the sound of Fang's voice, I was lost in thought what had the Voice meant. I was thinking about it I had been since this morning. The creature had sounded familiar because it sounded like the voice, which meant that it could have been a creation of the school. Fang was still calling my name but I hesitated in answering him, I didn't know what to tell him we'd been through some rough times and he was the first to know about the Voice but this was different.

We neared the bank of the lake and descended, I looked away from Fang and towards the house hidden behind the trees. As we landed I turned to the lake and picked up some small stones, throwing them in a handful at a time when I was on my second handful Fang's fist closed around my own and he pulled me round to face him. I tried to clear my face of emotion and wouldn't look him in the eye incase he saw past my false façade.

"Max please, I don't like to see you like this and I want to know what is going on"  
"I saw something yesterday when we fought the flyboys and again before I fell. Then this morning it was there again, it was stood just up there," I glanced over his shoulder "it spoke to me but it sounded weird, not human like the Voice. It seemed to be made out of darkness or shadows and its eyes were white with black slits down the middle like a cat's. It told me to enjoy it while I could and then the Voice told me to look round, that's when I found the house"

"This isn't good Max. It could be anything; it could have come from the school or Itex. We could be walking straight into a trap"

"I know but there's something else. It told me that I knew it and that it's a part of me, then it said that I need its help that we all do. I don't understand it Fang, I don't know what is happening to me"

Fang held me to his chest, his thumb made circles on my back between my wings and he mumbled into my hair. When I pulled back his eyes looked troubled and at first he wouldn't look me in the eye, just like me when I wouldn't tell him something.

"I think there's more of them Max. I don't know how many or if they're even the same, but there's more"

"How do you know this Fang? How…I"

"I dreamt it last night, there was voices lots of them and they were calling me. There was one last one though more distinct than the others and it told me what you just did. That we all need its help"

_The Flock is waiting Max. Talk later when there is more time._

"Okay"

"Okay? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"The Voice is telling us to hurry up because the Flock is waiting. We can talk later"

At that we left the bank of the lake and headed up the small tack to the trees, Fang stopped and looked about already lost to his surroundings. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring nod, as I walked a little way into the trees I heard him follow behind as we reached the house I again heard him stop behind me. The house was big and white, a glass window that covered the whole of one wall looked out through the trees to the lake. I watched Fang fly up past the two story windows looking around and checking out the nearby surroundings, I followed him up and landed on the flat roof waiting patiently for him to determine whether it was safe enough for us stay.

Fang landed next to me, his silence was all I needed to know that he had found nothing and we flew together back to the ground; I tried the door and like someone had been expecting us it was open, instantly Fang was behind me reassuring me with his presence. I turned round and gave him a small smile before throwing open the door and being instantly shocked by what I saw.

**A/N: Yay. I'm starting to get a bit further with the story now and hopefully I will have enough imagination to go further. I think that this chapter turned out alright after going over and changing any little bits that I wrote the fateful day the exam results were handed out but please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I'm guessing that you figured out that it wasn't anything bad that shocked Max, so this chapter is mostly going to be a description of the house, I don't think that it is very good but let me know. Plus a little argument between Max and Fang (Becca this does not mean that you can have him :) ).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books, blah blah blah**

**Claimer: I do own my mysterious – or not so much any more – shadow creature and/or any other characters that do not appear in the books.**

Max POV

We were welcomed by a wide open hallway, you could see right down to the other end of the house and through a doorway which was illuminated by the light coming in through the large glass window. Numerous rooms lead off to the side of the hall, cautiously I stepped forward with Fang close behind, the first room that we walked into was huge I think that it was meant to be a living room; a large corner couch covered half of the far wall, on the wall behind it was a picture of the lake a single boat floated in the middle of it and the waves splayed out towards the shore. There was a big open fireplace and the French windows opened out onto decking in front of the lake, in an instant I knew that this was what the Flock needed.

Fang and I explored the house; there was a big dining room with a long table centered in the middle of the room and an even bigger kitchen in which there was everything imaginable. We found a downstairs bathroom and a study that was fully equipped with a brand new computer; there was even a second living room, every room that we entered seemed to be fully furnished even the kitchen cupboards were filled to bursting point with food, Fang and I exchanged dubious glances and carried on exploring. We made our way back the way that we had came and ended up back in the entrance hall, the first thing that we took in was the staircase; it was wide enough for the whole to walk down side by side or for one of the younger ones to stand with their wings practically outstretched, the banisters and bars were intricately carved and I gently ran my hand over them. As we walked up the staircase we passed yet more pictures of the lake, whoever lived there before hand must have loved art and photography, my favorite was of a twilight landscape the sun was setting and it sent slivers of orange sparkling across the dark water. As we got to the top of the stairs it opened once again into another large hallway.

Several rooms were situated off the hallway, six of them were large rooms furnished with beds, wardrobes and other things that you would find in bedrooms; they were all painted the same pale shade of white and all had wooden flooring, they were each laid out perfectly. All the rooms had wide bay windows with a gorgeous view that you could get lost in all day long, plus there own en-suit bathrooms which would please the girls. Fang and I separated then; I went to check out the seventh room whilst he stayed to look over the bedrooms again, he was most likely picking one of the best ones for himself. When I walked into the seventh room the first thing that I saw was the balcony, I stood and stared at it, imaging myself stood there at night whilst everyone else was in bed just looking over the lake and feeling happy because I knew I had something good ahead of me.

When I came back to myself I looked around the room and saw six bean bags, all different colors, sat on the floor; a large TV was positioned in front of them and a games consol was hooked up to it, in the corner there were two stands one had a numerous amount of DVDs on it and the other had video games. I walked over to the large windows that lead out onto the balcony and opened them, a slight breeze entered the room and I stepped out into the cool air. I spread my wings letting the air flow through them and closed my eyes letting my thoughts stream through my mind taking me away from the danger that I knew we were truly in. _It could work out. We could be a proper family, not that we aren't already, but we could live a normal life for a while, work everything out and get on with our lives. _A thud behind me brought me out from my thoughts and back to the reality of the situation, I turned expecting to see Fang behind me but no one was there.

"Fang? Fang was that you?"

There was no reply and thinking that something had happened I went to look for him. I looked in all of the bedrooms and couldn't find him in any of them so I took my search downstairs, I looked in the rooms down stairs and again there was no sign of him. It had crossed my mind that he might have been using his ability but I didn't think that he would let the joke go on for this long. Walking into the hall I stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted of him, the only reply that I got was my own voice echoing off the walls. I began to panic and left the house, I set off on foot round the outside but could see nothing; in the end I took to the air, my chest had begun to constrict and my breathing drew sharp. I shouted again and that time I heard a faint laughter on the breeze.

It had come from the roof; I dived down almost forgetting to stop and pulled up short. When I landed there was nothing there except a few chairs and a table, I walked over to them frustrated if anything had happened to him what would I tell the Flock. I kicked out hard against one of the chairs but it didn't move, it was like it was bolted to the floor either that or someone who could turn invisible was sat in it. _Well _I thought _two can play at that game. _It worked to my advantage, if he moved he would become visible again and I knew that he wouldn't chance it; I walked around the table behind him to the edge of the roof and back again, he still hadn't moved although that was a trait of Fang's, stillness.

I pulled out the chair opposite and swung my legs up onto the table, narrowly avoiding his chair, closing my eyes I slowed my breathing and pretended to sleep. Minutes passed and eventually I heard the silent scrape of his chair against the roof, and readied myself for what he had planned; I heard rather than felt him brush by me and just as he was reaching out for me I grabbed his arm swung him around and knocked him to the ground, I placed my knee into the small of his back and heard a small whimper escape his lips. Without warning to either him or myself I let go of the frustration that I was holding in and started to shout at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Fang? You just leave the house without telling me when we're meant to be checking it out. Do you know how much I panicked when I realized that you were gone? I couldn't find you anywhere and you decide to go all invisible on me. You have no idea what was running through my mind. You're such an idiot you know that"

My voice had steadily rose as I got further into my rant and when I had finished I slowly let go of him and stood, turning away from him I walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped, taking off over the lake and back to the Flock. Thinking back I was maybe a bit harsh on him, but he had made me so scared incase something had happened to him. I was halfway over the lake by the time Fang caught up with me, a guilty expression crossed his face, I didn't want to talk to him, not until I had cooled down, but he had a different idea.

"Max come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you I was just joking around"

_Listen to him Max. You need to stick together now more than ever._

Why now more than ever? We've been through rough times before, why can't we just relax for a while, take things easy.

You're never far out of danger Max. Out of everyone you know that best.

Yeah well he can stew for a while. I know that I have done some stupid things in the past, but that was just ridiculous. He knows what I'm like better than anyone, better than you.

_Don't be so sure Max._

With that I took off at full speed leaving Fang in my wake, sometimes all that I can do is run. Soon enough I landed beside the Flock who were trying to teach Total to fly, he hovered in the air about a foot from the ground before his little wings gave out on him and he collapsed in a small heap on the ground. When I landed they searched around looking for Fang but seeing no one, they looked back at me and I guess that the expression on my face gave away what had happened, not to mention what was going through my head.

"He didn't mean it Max," Angel's sweet voice floated into my head as I sat down beside the ashes of the fire, obviously Fang was close enough for Angel to read his thoughts as well "he just wanted to see how you would react. Please don't fight, I don't like it when you fight"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll sort everything out later"

A few seconds passed before Fang finally landed beside Iggy, he gave Angel a meaningful look and shot me an apologetic one. We grabbed a quick drink and told the Flock what we had found; we left out the description of the house preferring to see their faces when we arrived, soon enough we were U and A Fang and I in front with the Flock following close behind. As we flew out of the forest and over the lake I heard short gasps come from behind me, someone was mumbling telling Iggy what there was to see, like earlier that morning I dived for the water running my fingertips along the surface and watching my distorted reflection doing the same.

I landed with a run and heard five pairs of feet land behind me, Iggy had been carrying Total, I turned towards them and found four faces beaming up, or down in Iggy's case, at me and they hadn't even seen the house yet. Angel and Nudge came running over to me and hugged me tight I held them close, my babies; I took each of their hands in mine and turned them around to face the house hidden behind the trees. We began to walk forward and I turned back to find Fang who was guiding Iggy staring at me, I turned back to the girls and we carried on our short trek along the narrow track. As we rounded the corner more gasps escaped others and they stopped to take in the full view.

Nudge and Angel looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave a slight nod, releasing their hands so that they could go and explore; they set off as fast as lightening with Gazzy and Total hot on their heels. As they approached the door Nudge turned and shouted of Iggy, cautiously he set off to meet them trying to get his bearings. When they opened the door I could hear little screams from the girls and it was only a moment before they clambered up the stairs to choose their rooms. I followed after them to try and keep order and as I got to the top of the stairs only two of the doors stood closed. I heard Fang come up behind me and he laid a hand on my shoulder, I gave him a tentative smile before moving on to chose my own room.

That night we ate heartily but there was still lots of food left in the cupboards, we all showered and lounged about feeling safe for the first time in ages. I put the younger kids to bed and tucked them all in, Total had decided that he would sleep in Angels room and snuggled under the covers with her. They were all out like a light before I had even reached the stairs. Fang and Iggy were sat in the first living room that we had found this morning, the fire was roaring and I closed the door behind me too keep the heat in. We talked about nothing for a while before Iggy decided that he too would go to bed, carefully he made his way over to the door saying goodnight before he closed it.

I curled into the corner couch and close my eyes, the couch dipped beside as Fang sat down and wrapped his arms around me instinctively I melted into him and rested my head against his shoulder. He leaned his head down and rested it on the top mine, inhaling the smell of my freshly washed hair.

"I'm sorry Max" his words were muffled but I heard them clearly. I smiled despite myself and soon enough I was asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Aww…Okay a very weird chapter to write, I felt as if I was repeating myself a lot; anyhow, please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've had a bit of writers block with this and my other stories. ****Oh and whoever is reading this once I've updated (Duh obviously) please will you look out for a flying/falling dog, it would not bode well if we lost Total so early on in the story (not that we're going to loose him…but just in case). **

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to JP all characters are his.**

**Claimer: Plot and shadow creature (and any other random characters not in the books) are mine.**

Max POV

I woke the next morning to the silent tones of Fang's breathing, he was so still when he slept much like when he is awake; we were curled up on the sofa and my head lay upon his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath that he took. Someone coughed over by the doorway and my eyes flew open, I pushed my self off of Fang's chest falling to the floor and waking him up in the process; stood in the doorway was Iggy and Nudge, apparently they were on the way to the kitchen to make breakfast when they passed the open door. I could have sworn that Iggy closed it behind him the previous night but…well that was a revelation for later. I went to wake Gazzy and Angel, Gazzy was hung half in and half out of his bed snoring his head off; Angel however was wide-awake as per usual she was sat on the window seat fully dressed and trying to restrain Total who was trying to escape out of the window to test his wings out again.

I sat with them for a while in silence just staring out of the window there was nothing to say, but the thoughts flew through my mind and all Angel had to do was pick them out. I didn't want her to, I didn't want her to freak out when she saw the shadow creature but I couldn't help thinking about them whilst trying to block them at the same time. A small frown creased her forehead and she looked at me, with confusion on her face, from the corner of her eye; it was as if she was trying to concentrate on something but couldn't quite get it.

"Angel what's wrong?" my voice wasn't as calm as it should have been and I turned away from her to look out the window once more, expecting an onslaught of flyboys to come out from the forest along with the wind blowing in through the open window.

"Max, I…I can't" her hand shot to her head and she concentrated harder on her thoughts.

"Angel? Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I can't hear…"

"TOTAL!!" I cut her off and lunged for the small black dog that bounded towards the window when neither of us was watching him.

He made it to the window before I could catch him and Angel hadn't registered what was happening until it was too late, his small body plummeted to the ground and Angel's scream pierced the air and covered Total's quiet prayers for a safe landing. I dived out of the window after him but it was too late he was too close to the ground for me to do anything, his whimpers became louder as realization hit him and he started to beat his wings harder, faster. Up down, up down. His body stated to slow and it all happened so fast, he stopped about an inch above the ground eyes screwed tightly shut, slowly one opened and he looked down. When he realized that he was safe his wings stopped beating and he landed softly on the ground shouting with glee, Angel had a big smile on her face and the others came running out of the door to see what all the commotion was about.

Angel flew down to them and began telling them what happened, I went back in through the window and headed down the hall to my own room. Angel's face stuck in my mind, I couldn't understand what had happened what it was that she couldn't hear; when I got to my room I began to change and felt the relief of sleeping through the whole night without having to worry, to get up early and keep watch. We could be ourselves for a while. The smell of breakfast had not yet reached me and I decided to go into the seventh room (or the den which is what the kids christened it) upstairs and flopped down onto one of the beanbags. Seconds later Angel came running through the door and jumped into my lap, she snuggled into my shoulder. My baby. She sighed heavily as she delved into my mind.

"Angel, sweetheart, you should really ask before you do that," I gasped as she pulled images of our more happy times from my mind

"I'm sorry. It just comes so easily now; I don't even have to think about it anymore, except for…"

"Except for what Angel?"

"It doesn't matter anymore everything's fine. Back to normal"

I gave her a quizzical look and held her tight in my arms, she leaned into my body and I smoothed her hair away from her face. No one was going to take her away from me this time, not again. Total pushed the door open and crept into the room bringing with him the faint smell of breakfast being cooked in a far away kitchen, my stomach rumbled loudly and Angel giggled as hers did the same. Both of us tried to stand at the same time and we ended up in a heap on the floor, we burst into new fit of giggles and Total joined in burrowing beneath us and calling out when we accidentally squashed a paw. Slowly we made our way downstairs with Total floating behind us, as we got to the kitchen we could hear Nudge and Iggy asking questions but neither of them were answering them. When we opened the door we were greeted by two beaming smiles and one slight - and I mean slight - grin, I realised then that the questions were being aimed at Fang and as soon as I set foot in the room they turned to me.

"Max. Why were you and Fang sleeping on the settee last night? Do you not like the bedrooms? Is there something going on with you two?" she didn't stop.

"Nudge…"

"I mean seriously if there is you should tell us, we're old enough to know you know…hey Gazzy keep your hands off my food…anyway what are we going to do today? Can we move some of our stuff into our rooms, not that we've got much or anything but…oh could we go to the lake Max? Please, can we it would be so…"  
"NUDGE. Quiet a second; give me time to think will you. No there is nothing wrong with the rooms; no there is nothing going on between me and Fang," he gave me a meaning full look but I ignored it knowing that he wouldn't contradict my words in front of the others. "Yes we can go down to the lake but we are going to have to go shopping for clothes, we have plenty of food at the moment but look at us. It looks as if we've spent months roughing it with only one spare pair of clothes."

"Erm…Max, I think that's because we have" Iggy looked at me with his unseeing eyes from across the table.

"Yes well…let's just get something to eat and then we'll go"

"Where are we going to go Max?" Angels sweet voice rung out from beside me and I looked down at her small frame beside sat at my left.

"We're going to have to find some shops a bit away from here. We don't want anyone to find us, not now. Not yet." I whispered the last bit to myself but the others still noticed. They carried on eating as if they had heard nothing then stacked all of the dishes on the side to clean later; we walked around the outskirts of the house checking for a good place to take off, finally we decided that beside the lake would be best as no one else was there to see us. I went first with Fang following close behind and within seconds we were all in the air. I let Fang take the lead because I couldn't remember much of our flight out there after falling from the sky; he told me that there was a town a few miles away from the house but I thought that it would be too much of a risk and we decided to look for one slightly further away, giving us a better chance of keeping low if people weren't suspicious of having six new kids in town.

_Don't worry Max they will know soon enough._

What's that supposed to mean? If they don't know who we are then it's better all around. We keep out of their way and they keep out of ours, no trouble no nothing. Understand?

_Oh I understand Max, but so will you. You see things are going to change around here, just remember to call for help when you need it._

Not you as well. First that creature thing and now you, although come to think of it…never mind.

_You will need us Max but first it's time for some…how should I put it educating._

I seriously don't understand you sometimes, you keep speaking in riddles every now and then and it's confusing.

_Riddles are meant to be confusing Max. It's the art of working them out that's fun._

Yeah whatever. Why don't you just give me a straight answer and then we'll all be happy.

The Voice like always didn't answer unless you call laughing at me an answer. We were flying high over towns that looked like little toys far below us; we had flown around twenty miles away from the house and were coming up to a town that was slightly bigger than the rest that we had seen. A large steeple could be seen from high above coming from a church and cars lined all the streets. It looked like a toy town, but then again so does everything from the sky. We landed in a back alley and looked around checking that no-one had seen us, when we were sure we walked out onto the street like one big happy family. Gazzy and Iggy were talking about getting some supplies, although I don't think that they were the kind of supplies I was thinking of. Angel and Nudge were gasping at every shop that we passed too eager to go and spend money. Fang walked beside me quietly. Fang like almost, well it would have been if he hadn't stopped me in the middle of the street.

"Go on in front guys, just keep within our sight. You know the rules." His voice was commanding and considering he was my second was not a good thing.

"What are you doing Fang? There could be anyone out there and your just letting them wander off." I tried to keep my voice under control but somehow the will to do so escaped me a little.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone. What is going on between us Max, I may look like the strong and silent type but I…"

"You what Fang? I can't…I know that were all in a hard place right now and I want to do what is best for the Flock. You understand that don't you?"

"What about what is best for you Max? How do you really feel? Talk to me, I can only tell so much from your look. Or will you only tell me your true feelings when your under the influence of drugs?" he was harsh but he was right. In a way that is not completely.

"You know I couldn't help that, and so what if what I said was true. Anyway it doesn't matter what is best for me, it's what's best for the Flock that counts. I'll survive somehow." He makes me so angry sometimes but for some reason he's always there, no matter how hard I fall Fang's always there to pick me up. That's why I lo…I did not just say that. Oh man, I take it back. I can only admit these things like Fang said when under the influence of drugs, that way I can not be held responsible for what I say.

"…if you can't even admit it to your self. I'll admit it but only when you feel that you can." I know it was a bad time to miss out on half the conversation, I didn't even know what I was meant to be admitting to. Not good.

"Fang this isn't a great time right now we have to be on our guard, we have to…"

"Max? Max is that you?" The voice was familiar and as I turned around there in front of me was someone I could have done without seeing for a long long time. He had the same chestnut hair only it was longer when I had last seen him. It flopped over his forehead the way it had when we were at the ice cream shop. "I thought I would never see you guys again, apart from in the paper anyway. What are you doing here?" The last time we had seen each other I had plowed straight into him knocking him to the ground, before telling him that I couldn't trust him.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" As he sauntered towards us his Hazel eyes flashed in the sunlight. He walked straight passed Fang without casting him a glance and stopping in front of me. Sam had grown since we had been at school, and our date, together he was at least a head taller than me and I could have sworn that he had been working out. He wrapped me in a tight embrace and it felt so comfortable being in his arms but I pulled away knowing that things were not the same, they hadn't been since the day the Erasers invaded the school and he started to look that little bit too much like an Eraser.

"I believe I asked you that question first. It's good to see you Max, maybe we could get together again sometime. Go to the cinema how about some ice cream for afterwards?" His smile lit up his face and his eyes glinted with the excitement of a chance meeting. But for some reason I didn't think it was.

"Hi…erm…now's not a good time Sam. We're not staying here for long, a couple of hours maximum." His face fell slightly but he recovered quickly.

"Well why don't you tell me where you're staying and I can…" Sam was cut off as too voices shouted as one from down the street.

"Max," I looked up into Fang's face and immediately I knew something was wrong. I glanced up and down the street but the guys were no where in sight. The only kids that walked the streets were with their parents, I knew that they couldn't have gone far. But what if Sam was working with them? What if he was a distraction for others to take them away from me? No. I wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Fang where are they? You told them not to go far, where are they?" I sounded accusing, I knew that. But I also knew that it wasn't his fault, we had only stopped for a couple of minutes they couldn't have gone that far.

"Don't worry we'll find them. We'll get them back." Fang glanced sharply at Sam whose eyes were filled with a thousand questions.

_Don't worry, Max. They listen to you, they haven't gone far._

Wait a minute, so you know where they are? Why don't you just tell me? If anything has happened to them I'll…

_You'll what Max? I'm just the Voice in your head remember._

Argh…why do you have to be so awkward?

_They're having fun Max. Think like a kid and it shouldn't be too hard to work out._

**A/N:**** It was a last minute decision to add Sam to the story. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters he will be in or whose side he is on yet, but hopefully that should develop over time. The next update may be a little late as I'm away in London at the beginning of the week, and the writers block is just starting to wear off. ; )**


End file.
